1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible table. More specifically, it relates to a collapsible table having a pivotally attached leg member and a removable leg member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible tables, chairs and other furniture are well known in the art. In this field many attempts have been made to provide maximum utilization of space in a collapsed position and stability in an assembled position, while still maintaining ease of assembly and disassembly. A number of structures have been proposed to achieve this goal. Of particular interest are those which incorporate interlocking members to form a pedestal base.
Several prior patents describe multiple tubular members utilized to form a pedestal base for a chair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,433; 4,169,625; and 3,164,347 each teach the use of two I-shaped leg members Which are perpendicularly interconnected to form such a base.
A number of tables having pedestal bases have also been proposed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,562,022; 3,347,509; 1,183,645; 3,230,909; 3,230,910; and 2,791,477 are examples of some of the pedestal bases for tables which have been proposed. However, most of these bases are either adapted for permanent attachment to a table top by screws or do not collapse into a thin storage position. Other known tables are overly complex and require the use of tools in assembly and disassembly.
There remains, therefore, a need for a table which provides a stable pedestal base, which is easily collapsible into a thin storage position. The table should be assembled and disassembled without the need for tools and which be simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.